Forbidden Kitten
by Tifa Kori Kana
Summary: Ria and Rynn are two semi-ordinary girls. They would be competely ordinary, but Ria's a witch. No, wait, it's Rynn. They fell in love once and had to move, so they haven't seen their crushes since. Until now! The boys are back, so let the games begin!
1. Chapter 1

Kori: We're back!

Tifa: Oh yeah...

Kori: Time for our newest sensation ever...

Tifa: FORBIDDEN KITTEN!

Kori: Totally random name, just so you know that.

* * *

Ria and Rynn were two ordinary girls. Well, mostly ordinary. Almost completely ordinary?

They were half sisters, and got along great. But, Rynn was kinda a witch. Just a little bit. And Ria was kinda a airhead. Not really. But can be at sometimes. Possibly.

Maybe it was her airheadedness that got them both into this mess. Or maybe it was just because, they had worse luck then a dead dodo. Who knows?

Rynn had flowing black hair, and maroon eyes. She was sarcastic and witty and had real short fuse. If you know what's good for you, you wouldn't piss her off, or you'll be crapping fireballs for the next... ever. She was very intelegent and athletic, but she just didn't like exercise unless she flet like it... which lead her to brainwashing gym teachers.

Ria had waist length raven colored hair, and maroon eyes, that can pierce you right to your soul. She acted on instinct and, unlike her sister, was mostly layed back and had a very long fuse... with most people. Not her teachers... or her principal. Or people who just plainly corrected her when she did something wrong. Like, for say, telling her that she spelt principal wrong....

"Ugg!" Ria moaned, falling into her chair, at the back of the room, next to Rynn. "They're all talking gibberish!"

Rynn looked at Ria quizically, trying to hold back a laugh. "They're speaking Japanese."

Ria shook her head. "Japanese, Chinese, Dirty Knees, Look At These!" she said, pulling at the sleeves of her shirt. "I still don't understand them!"

"You would if you studied." Rynn rolled her eyes.

"That's neither here nor there. Who's stupid idea was it to come to this place?" Ria moaned.

"Yours." replied Rynn, as she turned her attention back to the class.

Ria looked ahead as well, though not to pay attention. "Oh yeah..." after a while, she looked over and saw that Rynn was writing something.

Rynn tore off the sheet of paper, and handed it to Ria, saying "Here, what do you think of this?"

Ria stared down at the piece of paper. It was written in pure English, but she couldn't get a single word out of it.

She turned to glare at her half sister "Are you making fun of me?" she asked, harshly.

"No, it's a spell, that can make you speak and read Japanese, dumb-frap."

"Oh, oh, oh, use it, use it, use it!" Ria bounced up and down, handing the note back to Rynn.

Rynn sighed. "Fine."

She took the paper back and said a soft incantation. Ria saw the air around her sparkle for an instant. And then, the teacher....

WAS FINALLY MAKING SENSE!:D Wait, no, she's talking about the quadratic formula. Frap! (definition: Crap)

Ria whined. "It didn't work!" Rynn said some gibberish. "WHAT?" Rynn repeated what she said. "WHAT?"

Rynn sighed, rolled her eyes and said "Well it seems you can't understand English now."

"But I'm speaking English right now!" Ria yelled, causing the teacher to stop her lecture and everyone to turn their heads.

"No, you're speaking Japanese!" Rynn stated, exasperatedly.

"No I'm not! I'm speaking what comes natrually to me! Japanese is not natrual!"

The spell dumb-frap! The spell! Rynn said telepathically.

Ria smiled. "Oh yeah..."

She then waved her hand to the front of the class, closing her eyes. "Go on with the lesson. There's nothing to see here." the teacher glared at her before going back to the lesson.

{A few minutes latyer}

Ria jumped up, glaring down at Rynn, with eyes so cold that it would freeze most people. "YOU JERK!" she screamed, and stormed out of the room.

Rynn rolled her eyes before getting up to follow Ria. "She is so dense..."

* * *

Kori: And that concludes our first chapter of our newest fanfic!

Tifa: Sorry it's a bit short, we'll try to get them a bit longer in the future.

Kori: We forgot to say up at the top, but...

Tifa: We swear that we do...

{Kori glares at her}

Tifa: Not own Night World.


	2. Chapter 2

Kori: Hey! We're back, this chapter has a huge surprise! Oh, and for our fateful reviewer out there, I love Glee too! I almost cried when Rachel and Finn got together! Kurt is soooooo cute, too bad he's gay! {Sniffs}

Tifa: I like pancakes!

Kori: Okay...

Tifa: I like mini pancakes! Oh, oh, oh! I like waffles...

Kori: And I'm repulsed, lets go to the story.

Tifa: TOASTER STROODLE!

Kori: She only had a little bit of cereal with her sugar this morning...

* * *

"A witch, and a human." Dumb-Frap said. "From Circle Daybreak. They are your new targets. Eliminate them before they take over the world."

"Uh," Mori said, raising one finger. "Why do a witch and a human girl pose such a threat?"

"Because, the witch is more powerful then the four Wild Powers themselves. Espcially since they like, ya' know, lost their powers after the apocolypse." D-F said, rolling his eyes.

"But why is a human in the equation?" Forest raised a dark brow.

"Because, the girl is the witch's only weakness! Now, Shikon high, and KILL THEM!"

"Yeah, but we kinda need to know their names, and what they look like."

"Oh, oh, oh." B-F siad, scanning through some files. "Their names are Ria, and Rynn." he held out a picture of the two most beautiful girls the guy have ever seen. The two girls, two beautiful girls, from their past. "These are your targets. You are to eliminate them A.S.A.P. DISPURSE!"

Forest and Mori leave the room, with shocked faces.

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW~

Ria and Rynn had finally stepped out into the hall from their class.

"God!" Ria moaned, throwing her hands up in the air. "That lasted forever! It took hours!"

"It was only fifteen minutes. It was homeroom." Rynn growled.

"Oh."-a pause-"Well, I'm leaving anyway." Ria yawned, and put her hands behind her head. "Yep, fifteen minutes is more than enough school time for me."

And all of a sudden, two incredibly hot, yet somehow familiar guys walked up to them.

The tall dark and handsome one, walked over to Rynn, and flashed her a brilliant smile. "Hey, I'm Mori."

The other, tall, yet not quite as tall as the first one, with glasses that only enhanced his extreme hotness, walked up to Ria. "Forest, how goes it?"

Both girls had to shake themselves off before drooling over the scrumptioulisish new guys.

Rynn was the first one to shake herself free of the oogling urge. "Is there we can do for you." _Please say yes. PLEASE SAY YES!_

"Please say yes!" Ria shouted, then realizing what she just said, blushed bright red and put her hands over her mouth.

Mori stared at Ria like she was crazy for a second, then turned back to Rynn. "We're on the welcoming commitee."

Forest grabbed Ria's hand. "We're here to show you around the school." he kissed her hand, then looked up at her, atop his glasses, underneath his eyelashes. "Moneme."

Ria gulped, blushing even more heavilly. "Um, well, we don't need anyone to show us around the school-"

Rynn grabbed her by the shoulders and growled "Yes. We. Do." she dropped Ria, then turned to Forest. "If you were attempting to speak French, that is the saddest attempt at French I've _ever_ heard." she grabbed Mori by the arm, and marched off.

"You do know we're going the wrong way, right?" Mori's voice echoed down the hallway.

"That's why I need you... to-to-t as a guide, you know."

Ria bit her lip, and rubbed her nose, trying to make sure there was no snot on it, before turning back to Forest. "Uh... s-sorry about that. My sister can get a little hyper at times."

"ME?" a voice yelled over the loudspeaker. "YOU'RE THE CRAZY ONE! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"RYNN!" Mori's voice was also heard over the loudspeaker. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!"

"WHAT? WHY? I COULD DO THAT AT MY OLD-oh, wait, no I couldn't... YOU HEARD NOTHING!"

"Well, she was... interesting." Forest said, after a while. "We should get going to class, or we'll be late."

Ria tilted her head sideways at him. "You look really familiar..."

Forest nodded. "I could say the same."

Ria scoffed. "Uh, is that a pick up line? God, bye!" she started to walk off towards the doors to the school.

"Wait a minute...Taisho! Ria Taisho! Is that you?"

Ria paused, and then slowly turned around, glaring at him. "Wait a minute... Forest. Why does that sound so famil-" her eyes grew wide, and she gasped. "Forest! Is-is that really you?"

Forest nodded. "Yes, yes it is." he raised his eyebrows just as he had done four years ago.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey!" A fourteen year old Forest smiled, holding out his hand. "You new here? Hi! I'm Forest!"_

_Thirteen year old Ria turned around, and said. "Taisho. Ria Taisho." she turned half way back the way she was heading, giving him a smirk._

_"You know..." he said, thoughfully. "You look really familiar..."_

_Ria turned back. "Is that a pick up line?"_

_Forest smiled. "Why, yes, yes it is."_

_After that, they became the best of friends, and soon developed further, but only for Ria to eventually move away..."_

_*Flashback End*_

{Rynn's p.o.v}

Rynn and Mori were walking down the hall towards their next class. Laughing harder then they both had in a long time.

"You know, the last time I had this much fun with..." Mori paused. "Rynn. Rynn Taisho. From four years ago!"

"No way!" Rynn gasped. "M-Mori? _The_ Mori? I thought I'd never see you again!" she threw herself into his arms and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her in return, on instinct. "Diddo."

"Oh my gosh!" Rynn squealed. "This is just like last time!"

"Yep. You on the speakers, and us cracking up."

{Latyer}

All four of the good friends walked out of the school, laughing and talking as if they hadn't spent the last four years apart.

"Hey, lets go over to our house!" Ria said, cheerfully.

{At the house}

Ria and Rynn had just gone to get some ice.

Mori's phone began to ring. It was Dumb-Frap. He put it on speaker so that both him and Forest could hear.

"Have you two completed the mission yet?" the hallow voice on the other end asked.

"Hey, hey." Forest said, defensivlly. "Give us some time here. We just met up with some old friends."

"You mean the girls? Oh, this should be interesting." Dumb-Frap didn't sound all that excited though...

{Girl's p.o.v}

As they were heading back, they heard a voice. A cold, cruel voice. "Well, this should be interesting."

A pause before the voice continued as if it were far away. A phone call. "This better not effect the mission. You will kill them. Or you will never see your parents again. Unless in another life. Maybe."

Suddenly the line went dead. The two girls exchanged a glance, put on fake smiles, and bursted through the doors. "Hey! We're back!"

Both boys looked paniced, and bothered about something.

"Ah, w-we have to go..." Mori stammered. His eyes glanced around the room. "My... uh, father called, and we need to... take care of the... cats. We'll see you around."

The two boys quickly hurried out of the house. Or mansion, whatever you wish to call it. Castle would work fine too. So would fortress. But a ship wouldn't. Though they did own one.

Ria looked sideways at Rynn as the boys disapeared down the road. "What do you think they were talking about?"

Rynn rolled her eyes. "Killing us, Duh! Someone's blackmailing them. We need a plan. And I think I got one..."

* * *

Tifa: So, wadda ya' think? You better like it or else.

Kori: She's cranky cuz her sugar high wore off.

Tifa: No I'm not! Anyway, you'd better review, otherwize we're going to send Mori and Forest out to get YOU!

Kori: Well, can't argue with that one... Maybe we'll send Dumb-Frap too.

Tifa: And trust me, you do not want to see his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Kori: We are back! And, yes, 'Finchel', Mike is kinda cute, but I still prefer Kurt. I wish he wasn't gay!:(

Tifa: You know what they say, all the good guys, are either gay, or taken. Like Sesshomaru for example.

Kori: _Asund_ now that Tifa has officially made me want to hurl, let's go on with the story... Duh, duh DUH!:)

* * *

Rynn and Ria snuck up on the guys the next morning. They were wearing the most stunning outfits imaginable. Every guy that saw them, drooled. Litteraly. They were already hot to begin with, but now, they were SUPER HOT!

Rynn walked up behind Mori and wrapped her arms around his torso, giving him a hug. "Guess who!"

Mori turned around, and a huge smile lights up his face. "Hey Rynn, how goes it?"

Suddenly, Ria yelled "VAMPIRES SUCK!"

"Totally and completely great!" Rynn hopped up to kiss him lightly on the cheek before turning and prancing off to class. Making sure to move her hips moved the right way so that her skirt flowed around her shapely legs seductivly.

Mori was speachless for a minute, staring at her, particullarilly her legs, before rushing after her. "WAIT FOR ME!"

Ria stared after her sister for a second, playing with a book between her fingers. Rynn had been wearing a dark blue haulter top, with a skirt that was just barely with in school dress code. She had her straight hair billowed over her shoulders, and it swished behind her when she walked. Her black stilleto ankle boots clicked as she danced away.

Ria, on the other hand, was wearing super tight pastretti {spaghetti} strap, with a _super_ low neck line. Along with jean shorts that _were_ too short for school. Not that anyone really cared though, damn pervy teachers...

"Oops!" Ria said, with fake innocence as she dropped her book. _Bend_, she thought, as she bent over to pick it up, making sure to go extra slow, and stick her backside up in the air farther then it really needed to go. _And snap!_

She turned around to see Forest staring aw-struck at her. _Perfect..._ she thought evilly, before gasping. "Uh, were you looking?"

Forest blinked "What?"

"You know, a girl can never wear an outfit like this, without being oogled by guys!" she flipped her hair over her shoulder before storming after Rynn and Mori.

"Wha-hey, WAIT FOR ME!" he yelled, running after her. He found that, even while running, he couldn't stop staring at her butt. All of a sudden, he tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face. "Aw, crap. Why does this always happen to me!"

{Latyer: In class}

{Guy's p.o.v}

Thinking about their job kept getting harder and harder for the guys. Every moment they spent with the girls was filled with dirty thoughts, and well... dirtier thoughts. Even so, they couldn't stay away, like some special power held sway over them... seduction...

During Mori and Rynn's math college course (they're both too smart for their own good) Ryyn was perched on Mori's desk, her legs crossed, her skirt was up, and Mori could barely tear his eyes from her shapely legs.

(In another room Ria just barfed)

The warning bell rung.

"I guess I should get back to my seat now." Rynn got up slowly from his desk, strolled over to the seat next his, and sat down. Making sure that her skirt went up a bit.

The entire class period, Mori couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way she twirled a lock of hair around her fingers. Or the way she scribbled down a quick note. The entire class, which was supposed to be one of the most important day of the year, he didn't catch a single word.

Mori was too busy staring at Rynn to realize that class had ended until Rynn picked up her stuff and stood in front of Mori's desk. "You coming?"

"Oh! Um... Yeah, give me a sec."

"K."

Mori hurried to get his things together, then paused. "Do we have any homework?"

"Are you serious?" Rynn was so shocked she dropped her pencil on Mori's desk. "Yeah! We have tons of it! You better come over tonight so I can help you. It was plenty confusing for me, and I paid attention." As she said this Rynn bent down to sweep up her pencil from his desk, giving him a good view down her shirt. Mori was left dazed as Rynn walked away. When she spoke again, her voice startled Mori out of his daze.

"You coming, or are you gonna just sit there all day?" Rynn was leaning against the doorway, waiting.

"Yeah." Mori shot up and rushed to Rynn, then they bothe headed out ot lunch.

{With Forest and Ria}

Ria screamed as she 'accidentally' tripped over her boots and into Forest's arms. Her shirt fell just perfectly so that you could see straight down it... and possibly her bra a little bit too... ... And Forest couldn't draw his gaze away.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, after a while.

"Huh? Uh-the book!" Forest helped her up. "Pride and Predjudice? I didn't know you read that kind of stuff..."

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!" she cried, grabbing her stuff, and storming off.

"God, she looks so hot when she's mad." Forest murmered with a dreamy smile on his lips. "Wait, she's mad. RIA!" he called, racing after her, and tripped... again. "Damn..." (And now, Kori has to go home, so Tifa will take over)

{lunch room, Girls P.O.V.}

_I just can't believe how well this is working!_ Ria thought to Rynn.

_Yup. I have Mori set to come over so I can help him with some math stuff. I don't think he'll be disapointed that we won't be doing much math at all. Find a way to get Forest to come over too, so you can get some one on one time. The physical atraction part is a go! Now we need to establish some emotional bonds. By the way, don't you think the weather is great? perhaps we should chance a swim too._ Rynn thought back. Telepathy was all too conveinient at times.

As the four friends sat down at an empty table they began to talk about plans after school. Ria asked if Forest could come over to help her with a science assignment. He had agreed and the four friends were chatting about nothing in particular, when some girl ran into Ria's chair and her milk seemed to accidentally spill onto Ria's hair, and drip down her shirt.

"Oops." the mystery girl didn't seem sorry at the least. She smirked smuggly then began to walk off, but made a mistake by passing Rynn, who stuck out her foot, successfully tripping the girl, who toppleed onto the floor.

Rynn pouted lightly, feigning innocence as she said "Oops." while batting her eye lashes.

"What's your problem?" the girl said snidely to Rynn.

Rynn narrowed her eyes, fighting the urge to beat the crap out of the girl. Instead she settled for saying:

* * *

Tifa: couldn't resist a cliffy there. had to put it in!

Kori: had to put in Pride and predudice.

Tifa: She's OBSESSED!

Kori: I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!

Tifa: Anyways just so you all know, there are two people writing this, me and my friend. The note from above is just that Kori doesn't have internet at her house so we go to my place or I bring my laptop over to her house. Anyways, just wanted to make sure you knew this was two people, not just one person. anyways review!


	4. Chapter 4

Kori: Geez, Finchel, you don't like Pride and Predjudice? We can't be friends now! *goes off into corner to read Pride and Predjudice*

Tifa: She made me watch the movie... and I loved it! So don't dis Pride and Predjudice *grabs her own copy, and reads it in opposite corner* *looks up, moves to couch* I refuse to be in a corner. Kori! You're just as bad as Kana!

Kana: It's the place I was born to work at. *whispers* Don't worry, Finchel, I hate Pride and Predjudice, too.

Tifa and Kori:Hey! We heard that!

Kori: Don't you dare ever say _anything_ bad about Pride and Predjudice!

Tifa: Or, you'll end up like Kana!

(Kana's in corner, Dumb-Frap is infront of her, he takes off the mask... and...)

Kana: *FREAKING OUT*

Kori: Ya' know what? I say we should dedicate this _whole_ chapter souly to Pride and Predjudice! :)

Tifa: I... agree. On with ze fic!

* * *

**"Oops." the mystery girl didn't seem sorry at the least. She smirked smuggly then began to walk off, but made a mistake by passing Rynn, who stuck out her foot, successfully tripping the girl, who toppleed onto the floor.**

**Rynn pouted lightly, feigning innocence as she said "Oops." while batting her eye lashes.**

**"What's your problem?" the girl said snidely to Rynn.**

**Rynn narrowed her eyes, fighting the urge to beat the crap out of the girl. Instead she settled for saying:**

"What's my problem? My problem is that you have the nerve, and do _that _to her. Do you know what happens when you mess with my sister?" her eyes were cold and emotionless, and her voice was dripping with venom. Even Mori was struck with unimaginable fear. And she had her back to him. "You disgust me." she backhanded the girl.

The girl landed on her back, before hopping off, and briskly stalking off, madly.

Rynn turned on her heal, and made to go the way Ria and Forest had mysteriously slinked off to, before pausing, and going to sit back down with Mori. Mori, on the other hand, was looking at Rynn in a new light.

_I really don't think I wanna kill her anymore. _Mori thought._ I don't think I could kill her even if I wanted to, she's too powerful._

Rynn flashed him a smile, before going back to her lunch.

{With Ria and Forest}

Forest led Ria to his locker, where he had a spare sweater for gym. Ria had decided not to tell him that she hade her own gym clothes in her locker.

"So... Pride and Predjudice, huh?" Forest asked, trying to fill in the silence with talk.

Ria nodded, briskly. "What's wrong with it?" Forest shrugged. "I mean, it_ is_ a classic."

Forest shook his head. "I guess, I was just never really all that into it."

Ria looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "You've read it before?"

He shook his head, again. "Not really, I saw the movie."

"Which one?"

"Uh... the one with that Collin guy-or whatever his name is-in it. He played Darcy, I think his name was. The long version." Forest stared straight ahead, trying to hide the blush that had creeped onto his face.

"You mean the one with Collin Ferth?" Forest nodded. Ria laughed. "Well, I'm not surprised you didn't like it. The one with Kiera Knightley is the best."

Shaking his head, again, as they reached his locker, he pat her on the head. "I still don't think that I would like it." he didn't put in the part, that he wouldn't like the movie if it had just been him. With her there, he'd probably be able to watch anything, and love it.

"What makes you so sure?"

Forest stopped in the middle of his combination. His hand slipped, as he looked back at Ria. "Have you ever shown it to a person who hated it, and they turned out to like it?"

Ria sighed, then shook her head. Forest smiled. "See, thought so." he quickly opened up his locker, and handed Ria his sweater.

Smiling, Ria handed it right back. "Here, hold it." Forest looked confused, as he took the gray sweater. But confusion turned to surprise, as Ria, unselfcontiously stripped herself of her shirt.

It was funny how she did so. She didn't go fast, as if not wanting people to see, yet not so slow, as to come off with the impression, that she did want people to see. She took the sweater from his hands, and pulled it over her head. It was then that Forest realized that he had had to _force _himself, not to look any lower then her chin. For who knows what he would've done if he had.

"Thanks." Ria said, taking her shirt back, that she had given to him. "And, by the way, you didn't win the argument."

Forest raised an eyebrow. "Huh? I thought you said that you had never shown it to someone, that hated it, and ended up liking it at the end."

Ria nodded, "Yep, the keyword is _like."_ then she turned around, and began to stalk away.

"What do you mean?" his voice had turned her around.

"I mean," she said, over her shoulder. "That I_ did_ show it to someone that hated it at the beginning. And that they didn't like it at the end." she paused, turned halfway around, took a few steps, and looked back over her shoulder. "They _loved _it."

Forest blinked. She had tricked him. In his entire life nobody had ever been able to trick him before. But she had.

How was that?

"Who?"

Ria didn't turn back around to face him. She walked to the wastebasket, and threw away her top. "You're a smart boy, you can figure it out on your own."

_"Ria..."_

His voice was pleading. Ria felt instantly bad for him. She stopped, then turned back around to face him. What was up with this boy? Normally, she'd be able to tease him for a few more minutes. Few more hours. Few more days. Few more _months._ But she just couldn't hold on any longer.

She bit her lip, trying not to get lost in his multi-colored eyes. It was hard, because his glasses seemed to magnafy them seductivly. She sighed, and walked back up to him. "Forest... have you ever heard of the Soulmate Principle?"

Forest nodded. "It's a very popular superstitioin. I don't believe it, though."

Ria shook her head, and turned around. Of course he didn't believe it. What had even caused her to ask in the first place? Because she was expecting him to let her fall into his arms and everything would be perfect? That he would say that it took her long enough to realize that they were soulmates?

Instinctividly, she stood up on her tiptoes, and softly kissed him on the mouth. She felt the change in him, imidiatly. Just as he was about to wrap his arms around her waist, she got a hold of herself, and backed away, turning around.

She rushed, as fast as she could, without losing her pride, away from him, before stopping, and looking over her shoulder at him, again. "It was Rynn, by the way."

"Huh?" she could tell that his head was still fuzzy from the kiss.

_Perfect._ a voice deep inside her head said. _You've got him right where you want him. _

Only, she _didn't _have him right where she wanted him. She didn't want him to love her for her body, her face, but for _her. _Like a soulmate would.

Ria shook her head. What was she _thinking? _She was Ria Taisho. She didn't care what boys thought. All she cared about was getting any guy, and _every _guy to fall in love with her.

_Are you so sure about that? _another voice asked.

"It's Rynn. She was the one who hated Pride and Predjudice, and ended up loving it after she watched it." and she walked away.

* * *

Kori: Duh, duh, duh! That's right, that's how we ended it! Ya' got a problem with it?

Tifa: And it's true. That's exactly what happened to me. She showed it to me, I really didn't like it, then she made me watch it, and i _love it!_

Kori: By the by, that wasn't the end of the story but mearly the chapter! And... watch it! Watch Pride and Predjudice! Watch it I say! Watch it! Why are you still reading this? Go watch Pride and Predjudice!

Tifa: Ignore her. But really, go watch it. With someone you really like, a boyfriend, girlfriend, and maybe at the end some really romantic feelings will burst out. I mean GIANT MAKE-OUT SESSION! I'm still mad that they didn't kiss till the end though...

Kori: Lay off it already!

Kana: Yeah, it seriously wasn't that good!

Tifa & Kori: DON'T YOU DARE INSULT IT!

(Shows picture of Dumb Frap's face again)

Kana: NO! THE HORROR!11

Kori: *sweet smile* Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Kori: We are back! *begins to read Pride and Predjudice, looks up* Oh, you want me to say more? Uhm,... Tifa! Take it away!

Tifa: Guess what! We are bowling! So this chapter is written while we are totally and completely hyper!Ly bored.

Kori: *yawn* I have no clue how much longer we'll be here.

Tifa: And guess what? This chapter is going to... blow... you... AWAY! Maybe...

Kori: We don't own Night World

-Little line thing that we always put here-

{Ria's p.o.v}

Ria walked out of the school, depressed, and she knew that she looked it too. Why in all the hells did Forest have this effect on her? He was just a boy from her past. Albeit, a really, REALLY hot boy, but a boy none the less. Not to mention, he wanted to kill her.

So, why did she feel that way about him?

"Hey," Rynn whispered from next to her. Ria blinked as she was brought back down from her thoughts. They were in the boys' car, her and Rynn were in the back, while they were up in the front. "You okay?"

Ria nodded, at the moment, she wasn't quite sure if she could trust her voice.

Damn it! Why was he doing this to her? She wasn't supposed to feel this way about anyone!

She was Ria Taisho! One of the hottest, coolest girls in school!

She clenched her fists to her sides. That's it. From now on, she wasn't going to risk getting any closer to this guy. It may ruin her rep. And what would Rynn think?

She was Ria Taisho, and she WOULD get over whatever was gnawing at her.

{Rynn's p.o.v}

I sat beside Ria in the car. Her turmoil was coming off her in waves! I know she wasn't embarassed about lunch, she didn't care about those kinds of things. It must have been Forest bringing her down.

I was the opposite of her right now. I was feeling something I hadn't felt in a long time. Not since the last time I was with Mori. He made me feel... safe. Which was strange seeing as he was trying to kill me. Either way, I was determined to get him to like me... More so than that, I think that I may have... Just maybe... Fallen for him... Well, I'm determined to help him out of whatever debt he has, and save his parents too. I was Rynn Taisho! Super witch! I could do whatever I put my mind to. And this, I'll follow through to the end.

{Forest's p.o.v}

Forest had to keep himself from breaking the steering wheel in his hands. He glared at it, as he felt everyone's auras pounding around him.

Rynn's happiness, and worry for her sister.

Mori's... happiness? Weird, he didn't even know that Mori could do happy.

But, what stood out the most, was Ria's depression. It was radiating so far, and was so strong that it actually made Forest see blue.

He had to restrain himself from letting go of the wheel, and going back there to comfort her. Ria sniffled a bit behind him.

Forest gnawed his teeth. He needed to get out of the car, and he needed to do so now.

Expertly, he swirved the car into a gas station that they had been about to pass. He snapped open the door and hopped out.

"I need to pee." he growled, and escaped the death trap of auras quickly.

When he reached his stall, he sank to the floor, head on knees. Then he smelt what he needed. Blood. Good old fashion, human blood. He smiled, and immidiatly opened the door, so hard that he nearly whipped it off it's hinges.

He grabbed his victim, without stopping to figure out just who he was grabbing. He felt his fangs grow, and suck them into the person's neck.

And felt a giant shock. He felt his mind being pulled into the victim's mind. The person sunk to their knees, Forest tried to support them, but he couldn't even support himself.

_Forest..._ She whispered telepathically, and I took a mental gasp.

Ria...

She whispered telepathically and he took a mental gasp.

{Mori's p.o.v}

I could practically feel Rynn, her emotions ran so strong. I could see why Forest left. I got out of the car, and went to open Rynn's door, when she opened it herself, sucessfully hitting me in the... I'd rather not say.

"Mori! Are-Are you alright?" I was kneeling on the ground clutching myself. I felt my eye twitch...

"Maybe..." I sqeaked, my voice high. Too much pain. Can't stay up! I fell over onto my side, groaning in pain. What? It hurt!

"Mori!" I felt her lift me up and drag me into the car, laying me down on the seat. "I am soooo sorry! Stay, okay? Stay! I'm gonna get an ice pack!" She turned and ran off into the building to get an ice pack presumably. Wait... How did she manage to drag my 150 weight up into the car?

{Ria's p.o.v}

I wasn't exactly sure what was happening. I mean, I had heard of what happened with the soulmate principle before, but obviously, had never experienced it.

_Ria? _Forest kept saying as in disbelief. I could feel his surprise and... anguish.

He had been planning to bite me. To drain me dry.

To kill me.

Yet, he hadn't known it was me. He thought it was just... well, someone else. And now he felt terrible.

_It doesn't matter whether it was me or not you were planning to bite. _I scolded. _You were plannign to kill whoever you caught. That's wrong._

I could tell that what I was saying wasn't making him feel any better about the situation in the least. But, at the moment, I really didn't give a damn. What if it hadn't been me who had come in? He would've killed an innocent soul.

_I need it to live..._

_You call that an excuse? have you ever read twilight? Animals, man! Animals!_

_ No, I haven't read Twilight! I'm not some mindless idiot! I have better things to do with my time! Like stalking you for instance-I mean..._

I sighed, this was getting us no where. Then, something hit.

_Forest, what's happening? Is it...? _I couldn't bring myself to actually... uh... think the word.

Could it be the soulmate principle? The more I thought about it, the more it seemed to explain. Why I couldn't seem to avoid him. How he was able to break down all of my barriers that I had spent my whole life putting up.

Yes! So I wasn't weak! He didn't get to me! It's my damn soul! It wants him!

My whole life, it had just been me and Rynn. Just the two of us. Alone in this world. No one else ever mattered, and no one else exsisted. It was just the two of us. That was the only way we could survive.

All alone...

I heard a low growl coming from Forest that was followed by_ I won't let you be alone._

I sighed, again._ Thanks, but it's really not up to you._

I could feel his mind trying to wrap itself around mine. Trying to protect me from all the lonliness in the world.

_We have eachother now. You don't have to be alone._

No!

I cried, and felt myself pull away, due to both of our furies. His for me not cooperating. And me because he just wouldn't realize that I didn't know how to live any other way. _I'm alone! I've always been alone! And I'll always be alone! And soulmate, or no soulmate, you're not going to be able to change that!_

We broke apart. We were both sitting on the dirty floor of the un-sanitary bathroom.

I jumped up and glared down at him. My eyes flashed red. "Nothing! Nothing you can do will ever change that!" I began to stomp out of the bathroom, but felt my knees go weak.

I stumbled back toward him. No! Crap! No, go the other way! But, I didn't, I stumbled right into his waiting arms. Damn vampire...

"Ria?" he murmered.

"You took too much blood, you jerk." I hissed, as harshly as I could in my weakened state. And I blacked out.

{Rynn's p.o.v}

I ran into the gas station and right up to the desk... place. "Um, hi, can I get an icepack or something icy or something? My, uh... boyfriend needs it."

The sleazy fat guy behind the counter looked at me mockingly. "As if. It'll cost ya."

I narrowed my eyes and comanded in a firm haunting tone, "You will give me the freaking ice pack right now or I swear to the gods, I will castrate you, and then hang you with your intestines!"

A dazed sort of look came over him as he got out the ice pack, as if hypnotized. "Here."

I let him go from the clutches of my mental hypnosis, and gave him an evil smile. "Damn right, bitch."

I hurried out back to the car. "Mori! I got the pack! Here." I handed it to him and he pressed it to his... nevermind. You get the point.

I sent forth a scanning wave to make sure I hadn't permantly damaged him. He was all good there... but he was... Thirsty...

"Again, so sorry, I can't even-"

"Hey, I'm fine. Chill, K? I'm just gonna rest for a while, alright?" He looked tired.

"Sure, but... Um, here comes forest and a passed out Ria. Wtf?"

Forest put Ria gently in the passenger seat, buckled her in, then steped around to get in. "You two get settled. Ria just... uh... hit her head on the shelf."

"Gotchya." I pushed Mori's feet in, so they weren't hanging out the car, then closed the door and walked around to the other side of the car and got in, resting Mori's head on my lap when I was settled. "Drive, vamp."

Forest froze. "What?"

I raised my eyebrow. "You're really pale and and your eyes look red sometimes if the light catches them right. So you are officially vamp boy, or vampy, or sparky."

"Sparky?"

"Yes, Sparky, cause if you don't start driving soon, I'll light you on fire!" Using magick always made me irratable, and now wasn't any diffrent.

"Sheesh, fine."

Soon after we were at My house, and I led Mori to my room as Forest carried the now semi-concious Ria to her room. Things were starting to get really interesting...

-another line thingy-

Tifa: are we getting into some drama now or what?

Kori: I'd say so. But Forest made Ria sound like an idiot! How the hell would she bump her head on a shelf?

Tifa: When she was standing up, duh. I've done it before. But, I just didn't pass out.

Kori: *sarcastically* Yes, and we all know that you're soooo smart...

Tifa: Oh, I am.

Kori: Ria is so much smarter than you! Or, at least smart enough to not bang her head on a shelf! She shall worn Rynn about what Forest did to her! Soulmate or no Soulmate!

Tifa: And you obviously know who wrote Ria's part. Anyway's review! Pretty please? And I won't make Rynn brainwash you!


	6. Chapter 6

Kori: You guys are soooooooo lucky. Tifa wanted to give up on this story but I kept her going! So, guess what? We. Are. BACK!

Tifa: You know what, Kori. You lie way too much. *cough* *cough* She was the one who wanted to give up on the story. *cough* *cough*

Kori: Tsk, tsk, tsk, Tifa. Please, stop this lieing habit of yours. It's getting way out of hand.

Tifa: I'm not the one who's lieing! You are! Anyways, when we left off, Mori was passed, because hit him in the you know where with the door. Ria was passed out, because Forest is a bit stupid dumb-ass who doesn't know the difference between a frog and a pillow, and took too much blood.

Kori: You summed it up PERFECTLY, Tifa. On with ze story!

* * *

{Ria's p.o.v}

Ria's eyes slowly opened, she found herself in her room, in her bed. She was staring up at the green covering of her canopy bed. Blinking, she turned her head to the left, sure enough, there was her Secret Circle and Pride and Predjudice books. {Kori: I LOVE Secret Circle too! I call Nick!}

She moaned, and sat up, rubbing her head. She felt so weak! Damn that Forest and his lack of control! You'd think that he hadn't eaten in weeks! Her head was spinning waaaaaaaaaay too fast. But, there was something... something she had to remember.

There was no one in her room-thank God-if she was lucky, Forest had left the house. She didn't want to have to deal with him anymore, today.

But, what was it that she had to remember? Ria shut her eyes, ignoring the pain that shot through them as she did so. Something... something to do with Forest. She just couldn't fucking remember.

Ria sighed, giving up for the moment, and got up. Her legs were a bit wobbily, but that didn't stop her. She moved over to her door, and opened it, glancing back in her room, stepped out, and ran right into a brick wall. She gasped, and looked up to see ever changing eyes, behind sexy glasses, and black hair shadowing over them.

Forest.

"Whoa," he said, steadying her, as she stumbled back. "Are you all right?"

She didn't answer, instead just kept staring up at him. She remembered, now.

"Ria?" his eyes were worried, scanning her face.

"Soulmates." she whispered. "We're... Soulmates." her eyes went wide, and tears formed. "NOOOOOOOO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR SOULMATE!" she cried. "YOU-YOU... YOU_... _VAMPIRE! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"

"Ria..." he whispered, stepping towards her. "Do you have something against vampires? Why would you think that I'm trying to kill you?"

"No, I don't have something against vampires, just you! And I know that you're trying to kill me, because I heard you talking to that-that... Dumb-Ass!"

"Dumb-Frap."

Ria blinked. "What?'

"His name is Dumb-Frap."

She shook her head. "I-Is that like a nickname or something?"

Forest looked down at her, his face dead serious. "No, his actual name is Dumb-Frap. His mother wanted to name him Dumb-Shit, but the doctors wouldn't let her. And then she wanted to name him Dumb-Crap, but they wouldn't let her name him that, either, so she had to settle for Dumb-Frap."

Ria, pressed her back against the door. "Oh... my... God...dess." she breathed. "That's what me and Rynn always call each other." suddenly she thrashed out, and grabbed Forest by his shirt. "AT LEAST TELL ME HE'S CUTE! TELL ME WE HAVEN'T BEEN CALLING EACHOTHER A... A... THING!"

Forest sweat dropped. "He wears a mask, because anyone who sees his face will die from the ugliness. I saw him use it on one of his poor workers, and his eyes litterally burned out of his face."

Ria screamed, and ran back into her room yelling: "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO! I'M NOT A DUMB FRAP!" she slammed the door on Forest, then opened it an inch, and stuck her head back out. "Oh, by the way, I still don't like that we're soulmates." and slammed the door again.

Or, tried to. Forest had stuck his foot in the door.

Ria ran, picked up Pride and Predjudice, aimed to throw it at him, looked at it, then set it back down. She then, picked up her math book, and procceeded to throw_ that _at him. Couldn't throw a book as awsomeness as Pride and Predjudice. I mean, really? It hit him square in the face, and combusted into a bunch of pages.

"I'll pay for that." he said, slowly moving closer to her.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Ria yelled, flinging herself onto her bed. "RYYYYYYYYYYYN!"

{Rynn's p.o.v}

I had helped lay Mori down on the bed, and was waiting for him to wake up, when I heard a distressed "RYYYYYYYYYYYYN!"

I activated a spell, running to Ria's room. Butsted down the door, landed in a battle crouch and yelled: "GHOST BUSTERS!" I froze when I realized the door had been open and I hadn't needed to break it off ti's hinges... Damn. Anyways, I froze... twice the freezyness when I saw the situation.

Ria was ontop of her bed, holding a trash can over her head, when she looked at me. "What, the hell are you doing?" she asked in a 'I-can-not-freaking-believe-you' voice.

"Me? What are you doing?"

"She's denying the fact that we're soulmates." Forest said, calmly.

"WE'RE NOT SOULMATES!" Ria cried, throwing the trash can at him, hitting him square in the face. She quickly ran over to her four post canapy beds, and began to pull on one of the posts. "COME ON! BREAK, DAMMIT, BREAK!"

"Why do you wanna break your bed?"

"SO I CAN HIT HIM WITH IT!" Ria yelled.

She all of a sudden got a woozy look in her eyes. "He-he... he..." and she fainted. But before she could hit the ground, Forest was there, catching her, and cradling her in his arms.

"Y-You okay?" he whispered down at her.

Ria slowly came out of it. "Mmm... honey-bunch." she murmered, nuzzling his neck. She then woke up all the way, and screamed. "AHHH! RAPIST!" and bitch-slapped him.

I sighed befor walking out of the room and closing the door. Thinking for a moment I ran down the corridor grabbed the chair sittinf there, and used it to barricade the door to Ria's room. "Niether of you are getting out of here until you kiss and make up!" With that I marched off to my room.

As I neared the door, I heard a groan, so I rushed forward and threw open the door. "MORI! ARE YOU OKAY? YOU LOOKED LIKE... LIKE... A DEAD PERSON!"

Mori just sat up and sighed. "I'm fine. You're over-reacting."

"I am not over-reacting! You're the one that looks like a corpse!"

"I am a corpse..." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Huh? What? I didn't say anything? What are you talking about?" I raised my eyebrow at his suddenly confused expression. "Woah, Rynn! Stop spinning will ya? You're making me dizzy..." He suddenly flopped back down on the bed.

"Mori?" I took a step toward him, not sure what was wrong.

He gave me only a cry of pain in response. I rushed forward.

"Mori!"

"L-limbs cramping!... Thirst_... pain_..."

"What's happening? Mori!" I knelt down at the side of my bed and grasped Mori's hand. He froze, his eyes coming to land on me with a strange... hunger.

A slow smile spead across his face as he purred out one word that made my eyes widen. One word that changed everything. The one word that made everything make sense. _"Blood_..."

In a split second he had pulled me up onto the bed and was hovering over me, nuzzling my neck. "I'm sorry." He bit down and started to drink.

* * *

Tifa: Muahahahahahahahahaha... HA! I felt like being particularly evil, soooo... here's a cliffy for ya!

Kori: Remember, review! It's the only way to get an update faster...


	7. Chapter 7

Tifa: Yola! We're gonna include a friend of ours in this fic. Miss amaturehour, otherwise know as Miss hour! She's gonna come in an say hi!

Kori: what's up with that name?

Miss hour: it's my fanfic profile name!

Tifa: Oh, ok. She coming in as Yura. Now after this message from our sponser we will once again pick up the story!

Kori: To our wonderful reviewr Finchel, out there, we showed Pride and Predjudice to Miss Hour and loved it too! So ha! Pride and Predjudice rules and that's a fact! On with the story! To infitity and beyond!v Give me liberty or give me froot loops!

-little line thingy we always put here-

{Dumb-Frap's p.o.v}

"I really gotta get laid one of these days."

His therapist nodded. "I can see that. Though I don't know of anything that's gonna want to do that with you."

{Rynn's p.o.v}

Our minds melded together, we were unstoppable!

Mori's thoughts penetrated the haze of pleasure.

_How is this possible?_

_We're soulmates, Hun! How can you not have figured this out already?Do you not find me attractive? AHHH, MEANY-BUTT!_

_No, You're very... mmm..._Mori's thought broke off before he got hard. She had that effect on him, and I mean, whenever when she weas mad, or happy, or spazzy, or just plain crazy but... ah... Rynn was hotilish everyday. No! Stop thinkingabout this, Mori! Stop!

_Oh, I'm so glad you think of me in that way. Wait, am I?... Yeah, yeah I am._

Mori broke away from my neck, not wanting to drain me. He was sated... in one way. "Sorry about that."

I sighed, before wrapping my arms around his neck. "You know, you might as well do something useful with those lips." I pulled him down and sealed my lips over his.

We battled for dominince, finally I won over because I always win. I began to ravish his mouth, with my tongue, all the while taking off his shirt. He pulled away a bit of my shirt, to kiss my neck.  
"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"You're my soulmate. I don't have to worry about you leaving me... I hope."

He growled and proceded to rip off my shirt, when and right then, right when I was pulling him down for another kissaroo, the doorbell had to ring.

"BUTLER!"

A strange man, I had never seen before appeared at my door. "What do you need, Mistress Rynn?"

"Who the hell are you? Since when do we have a butler? Oh, I don't care, just go get the door!"

He looked at his watch. "Oh, sorry my shift is over. Bye!"

... "Note to self: Fire that butler. He was so bad, I never knew he was there! Wait, maybe that's why the house is so clean... Do we have maids too?"

I sighed, jumping off the bed. I picked up Mori's descarded shirt, and shrugging it on, buttoning up only a few of the middle ones. Good thing Forest was locked up in Ria's room... Wait, what about the butler? Aw, well, if he sees anything, I'll just have to fry him.

"And the cook?" Ria asked from nowhere.

"What the hell! Ria! I didn't know you were telepathic!"

"No... Dumb-Frap, you're imagining me saying it! I'm in your head!"

"Okay... Gotta get the door."

I skipped the stairs, and just jumped over the banister, landing in a crouch, then walking to the door. I pulled it open. "What?"

Standing outside, was a girl with short blonde hair with red tips, and sea foam green eyes. (Kori: That's my favorite color! *happiness*)

"My name is Yura. Would you like to buy some girl scout cookies?"

"No." I slammed the door.

"Wait!" she called through. "Aren't you gonna ask me how I got through the front gate?"

"There's a front gate?" so I opened the door, again. "Wait a minute... why do you look familiar... Yura! Oh my god it's Yura!"

"Ah, yeah, we went to band camp, together."

"I went to band camp?"

"Yeah, you played the cello. RememberYour sister, Ria came along just so she could eat all the sweets at snack time?"

"Oh, yeaaaa... you're the freaking evil phsycopathic bitch. Oh, wait, no that was your sister. Yuri."

Yura nodded. "Yeah, she's in a mental institiousion right about now. She was diagnosed with a 'I'm-a-bitch-idos'"

"You wanna come inside for a bit?" I opened the door, fully revealing my outfit.

Yura blinked. "Whoa, what're you wearing?"

"I was in the midle of some... buisness. But, anyway, I need some help with Ria..."

"Is it Forest again? God, that vamp bitch is really annoying, sometimes. Wait, is Ria resistant to spells?"

"No. Not at all. It's almost sad how many spells I can use on her a day. In fact, I could proabably cure her hyperness, but... nah... she makes things interesting around here... Anyways, she and Forest are soulmates, but she refuses to believe it."

"Oh, maybe we should just put her on 'Montel'" Yura said sarcastically. "Oh, well, if they're locked in a room together, she'll crack, eventually. Now, where's your butler? I haven't seen him in a while."

"I've been here the whole time." I finally got a good look at our mysterious butler. He was about 24, with brown shaggy hair and brown eyes, pretty cute, but nowhere near the hottetude of Mori!

I raised my eyebrow. "Wait a minute, Butler, what's your name?"

"Butler. Mr. Butler Johnson."

"Oh, well then Butler, I'll be seeing ya', well, maybe." with that, I stormed off to my room. Muttering the whole time. "Keh, stupid butler named Butler. What does she even gonna do to him? I mean, it's not like they're gonna... OHHH!"

{Ria's p.o.v}

"Stay away from me you bullshit!" Ria cried, grabbing a towel wrack from the maid who was conviently standing there and threw it.

"Ria... just hear me out."

"NOOOOOO! NEVER!" she yelled, before procededing to pick up the maid, and the throwing her at him.

As she was doing so, Forest grabbed her by the waist, and pinned her on the bed. Meanwhile, the maid smashes into the wall, falling unconctious.

"Listen." he hissed. "I know you've been alone your entire life, and that you don't know how to live anyother way! But it's been the same for me! Now, I'm willing to give this a shot! You don't have to worry about me leaving you, because I love you too much! Will you at least try?" Ria stared up at him, not saying a word. "Now what?"

"I'm wondering how long it's gonna take for you to just fucking kiss me already." was her reply.

Forest laughed before crashing his lips to her. "You wanna take a nap?" he whispered huskily in her ears.

"But, I'm not tired." she whispered, obviously confused of what he had said. "I HAVE AN IDEA!"

She jumped off the bed, and grabbed the maid by the waist, who was just beginning to wake up. "What's your name?" she asked, walking to the door.

"K-Kana." the maid whispered.

"Well, Kana, would you like a raise?"

"Sure!"

"Well, your not getting one!" with that she proceeded to pound Kana's head on the door, using her as a batting ram.

"Dammit! Break, door, break! You're as bad as my bed! My stupid furniture hates me!"

"Ria, stop..." Forest walked up slowly to her. Ria reluctantly stopped, in which allowed to Forest to turn the handle, and open the door, inwards.

"Uh... I knew it could do that!" she cried, before racing off to find her soon to be dead half sister.

She ran down the hallway to Rynn's bedroom, and threw open the door. "Rynn! I can't believe you-" she froze at the scene befor her. Rynn was completely toppless, laying ontop of Mori, who is also competely shirtless, making out.

Rynn put an arm across her chest, and sat up. Mori propped himself up with his forearms. "Get the fuck out." he growled.

Ria slowly closed the door, "Well, better get something to clean that up with." she proceded to the closet, opened it and found Yura, and Butler in there, and they were farther then Rynn and Mori. "Dear God!" Ria cried, putting a hand to her head, looking as if she was about to faint. "How long have we had a butler?"

"Um, do you mind?" Butler asked, motioning for her to close the door.

"No, I don't, continue on with the show, it's fine."

Ria turned around, shut the door, and walked away. "Now, where's that chocolate cake?"

{Dumb-Frap's p.o.v}

I gazed into the skrying bowl. Both of my henchmen were getting lucky with their targets. Dammit I still gotta get layed.

-another little line thingy-

Kori: *whimpers* I had to type all that up...

Tifa: I had to think it up! With the help of Miss. Hour.

Miss. Hour: Boy, seeing everyone getting layed always makes my heart warm.

Kori: Review! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Kori: I... hate... Tifa...

Tifa: I'm sorry. I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!

Kori: DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME AND MONEY I SPENT ON THAT?

Tifa: You didn't spend any money on that. It was a stinkin' chapter.

Kori: Well, still, TWO FUCKING HOURS TYPING UP AN AWSOME CHAPTER AND YOU GO AND ERASE IT ALL! THIS IS WHY I'M THE FAVORITE OF OUR FRIENDS, YOU... YOU... WHORE!

Tifa: *pissed off, stalks out, comes back with tazor, and shoots Kori with it*

*Kori drops to the ground, twitches, and starts drooling*

Tifa: That'll teach her to call me a whore. Anyone else think that?

* * *

{Ria's p.o.v}

Ria pulled up the strap of her shoulder bag on her shoulder, and stalked into the school. She rubbed her hand against her forehead, and began to moan in confusion. Last night shouldn't have happened. Forest was trying to kill her! She shouldn't be doing someone who was trying to do away with her! Wasn't that like, hypocrisy?

She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the boy, until he was ontop of her. She looked up, and found herself staring into bright green eyes, framed by blonde lashes.

"S-Sorry." she mumbled, feeling her cheeks heat up.

The boy laughed, and got off of her. "No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." he held his hand out for her to take, which she did. He pulled her up. "You're... Ria Taisho, right? One of the new girls?"

Ria nodded, as she brushed off her skirt. "Yes, yes I am. And you are...?"

"Seth Greenefield." the boy winked, at her.

Ria looked away, sharply, then leaned up against the lockers. She crossed her legs out infront of her, and crossed her arms. A pose she liked to call the 'Anthony Malory pose'. Because she was way into the Malory novels by Johanna Lindsey and Anthony always stood like that.

"Well, so, how are you gonna pay me back?" she asked, smirking. "It _was _your fault after all."

How come she was talking so casioually to a boy she had just met? And a boy who had pushed her over, no less? It just seemed like something she could do. It was _way _easier to talk to him, then to Forest. Was that right? I mean, Forest was her soulmate, after all. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"Hmm..." Seth stroked a pretend go-tee on his chin, thinking about it. "Why don't I take you out to dinner? My treat?"

Ria shook her head. "How 'bout lunch. Today. You can pay for me. And get me the _good _stuff, not the crap that they serve the nerds."

Seth smirked. "Of course. But, you'll have to sit with me."

"Seems fair. See you, then?"

"Of course."

Ria smirked, and bent down-_unseductivlly _people! Unseductivlly!-and picked up her stuff. She looked around for her book, but it wasn't there. Then, she noticed that Seth was holding it right infront of her face. She snatched it out of his hand, and stood back up.

"Pride and Predjudice?" he quirked a brow.

"Yeah." Ria grumbled, ready to go through the _same _conversation, again. "Gotta problem with that?"

Seth shook his head. "Not at all. I like the classics, too. I have _Emma _at my house, if you wanna borrow it."

Ria felt her eyes go wide. "Really?"

"Toats!"

"Isn't the word 'totally' short enough?"

Seth shook his head, as the bell rang. "Nope! Gotta go!" and he ran off.

{Rynn's p.o.v}

I walked into school that day, very happy and... satisfied. Hey, Taking a shower with your soulmate paid off in more than one way! Mori had his arm around me, and we walked in a comfortable silence.

I froze when I turned the hallway. "Hey Mori, I think I forgot my science book in the car. Can you get it for me?"

"Sure thing." Mori gave me a quick peck on the cheek, then turned and ran back in the direction we had come from. After giving him a sweet smile, I turned and stormed down the hallway, grabbing my 'sister' by the arm none too gently.

"What the HELL do you think you're DOING?"

"Huh?" Ria looked confused. I almost slapped her.

"How could you! You just find out you have a soulmate and there you go flirting with the school playboy! What's wrong with you? Why trade the best relationship possible for something temporary? Forrest isn't gonna ever leave you. He loves you just as much as you do him. It would be painful on both ends. You know, Mori said he was actually genually happy for the first time since 4 years ago. I should slap you. Or tazer you. Both very fun options." I turned and stormed off, leaving Ria to wallow in her shame... I hope.

As I turned the corner, I ran into Forest, who did look perkier than usual. Giving him a small 'hello' I continued on to find Mori. AS i met up with him, I could only pray that Ria knew what she was doing.

{Ria p.o.v.}

I saw Forest coming towards me, with the biggest smile on his face. I gulped, and turned away, not being able to face him so soon. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head, as I stalked away.

Seth was waiting for me in the lunchroom, with both of our trays. His green eyes were shining with happyness as I made my way over to him.

"Table of your choice." I smirked.

Seth smiled and led me to a table at the far end of the cafeteria. The opposite side of where we usually sat. Good. That way the others wouldn't be able to see us, and I can just say that I was in the nurse's office. I mean, it _was _just gonna be a one time thing, it's not like anything was gonna come of it. I just wanted a free lunch! And somebody to talk to... Talking to Rynn can get old at times.

"You dye your hair." was the first thing he said, when he sat down.

I raised an eyebrow. "Waddda'ya mean?"

He smirked, with the left half of his mouth. "I mean, that your hair isn't _really _black. You dye it, quite a bit, from the looks of it." he tipped his head to the side. "Does Rynn even know that you do?"

I sighed, and turned away. "My hair... is actually auburn. It doesn't look right that color, though. So, I started dyeing it black when I was five. Well, _Rynn _died it for me, but..." I turned back to him, confused. "How could you tell I dye my hair? The roots aren't showing yet, I checked."

Seth motioned with a fork to my head. "The shades of black are uneven. It looks... unnatural."

"That's a lie." I know for a fact that it's the same shade of black, because Rynn always uses the same spell, and it wears off, every year. "Tell me the truth about how you know that I dye my hair."

"Black doesn't look right on you, either. You should go back to auburn, I'd bet it look cute."

I shook my head, trying to block out his compliment. I knew what my hair looked like, in just about every shade, because Rynn had me model them all, before we decided on black. "Listen, hate to change the subject, but this is something I need to get off my back."

"You're not confessing your love to me, are you?"

"NO!" I cried. "Listen, I mean, we're pretty good friends-I guess-right? But, I mean, that's it, right? Just friends? You don't feel anything else?"

Seth leaned forward, his eyes shining seductivlly. "And, what if I do feel something else for you?"

I leaned back in my chair, shocked. "W-What?"

"I said, what if I wanna be more than friends?"

"Then I would walk right out of here, right now, and go back to Rynn... and Forest."

Seth's eye twitched. "What?"

"You know, Forest? My boyfriend? We've been dating now for about what? 4 years?" he didn't need to know that was a lie...

Seth slammed his fork down, standing up. His eyes were closed, and the right one was still twitching. "Well, then, I guess I'll just have to beat him, and win your heart."

It was my turn for the eye twitching. "Uh... excuse me?"

Seth leaned across the table, on his forearms, so that our faces were inches apart. "I swear, you, Ria Taisho, will be mine, before the end of the year."

"Uh-huh. Sure... Uh, oh, looks like lunch is over. Bye!" I slid my chair away from him, jumped up, and ran out the door.

God! I can't believe I had _ever _thought that he was easier to talk to then Forest! I mean, what was I thinking! I stormed out of the school... maybe, I should stop skipping so much... Ah, well, can't change the past.

I walked to mine and Rynn's car, just to see her and Mori making out in the back seat. Okay, so much for that plan. I swerved in the opposite direction and saw Forest leaning up against his car, staring out into space. Hm...

I smiled, seductivlly, and strolled up to him, kissing him softly on the lips. "I missed you." I whispered by his ear.

His arms snaked around my waist. "Skipping school again?"

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't." I relaxed, savoring the feeling of his arms around me, before asking. "Can I borrow your car? Rynn and Mori are taking up mine, and I really need to get something."

"I'll drive you."

"Lady things."

"Have a nice drive!"

He tossed me the keys, and started back towards the school. I smiled, and shook my head at my wonderful soulmate, before hopping in the car, and driving in the opposite direction of the store. And my house.

When I was right outside of town, I killed the engine, and rested my head against the wheel, exausted, until finally, sleep took me over.

{Forest's p.o.v}

I knew she wasn't gonna get lady things at the store, but I had seen that she had just needed some time alone. And I also knew, that my car most likely wouldn't be back before school was over. Thankfully, I had a gps tracking in my phone.

A guy with blonde hair came storming up to me. I recognized him as Seth Greenefield, the school player. He jabbed a finger into my chest.

"Listen buddie!" he yelled. "I don't care if you've been going strong with Ria for four years! I swear to you, she will be mine!"

He spun around and stormed away. Meanwhile, I was confused as hell. Four years... what the fuck?


	9. Chapter 9

Kori: Sorry it's been a while. We've had the chappie typd up for a week, but Tifa's been stupid, and kept forgetting to upload, so we had to wait for me to actually do it!

Tifa: I'm sorry! But the computer game I was playing was just so awesome! That if I wasn't playing it, my laptop was off, and then I was too lazy to turn it on when she texted me-and besides the point, she only texted me, once! I have horrible short term memory!

Kori: I kinda have a brother with Ausburgers that I have'ta watch. I don't have time to text you twenty times an hour to remind you!

Tifa: Oh? Then how come about everyday I have to delete all my messages I have to delete 200 texts from you? Just one of those should be a reminder. And you don't even watch your brother Miss. Troll-Under-The-Bridge.

Kori: Ever thought that maybe it wa Dominick-or Derrick-texting you? They like to make my life hell, ya' know.

Tifa: I know they like to make your life hell, but Kori, I know you better than that! I know that you don' let anyone touch your phone!

Kori: How about my dad while I was in the changing rooms when we were out shopping?

Tifa: Out of all the people in the world, you let your dad and brother touch it the least. It's always in your purse-you take it with you. Plus, you _hate shopping!_

Kori: Oh, Fuck this! On with ze story!1

* * *

{Ria's p.o.v}[p':

I jerked awake when I heard a knock on the window and realized that Forest was gonna be pissed that I didn't come back with his car. Rembering that someone was outside, I looked out the window to see Forest himself, smiling, looking amused. "Shit!" I quickly unlocked the door and stepped out to face him.

"Umm... Hi... Sorry about the car thing..." I muttered embarassed.

"No problem. I didn't think that you were gonna go to the store anyways."

"So, what now?"

"Now, I take you wherever the hell you wanna go, and we leave Seth's car here for him to find." As he said this he lead me to the other side of his car and opened the door for me, Smiling, somewhat evily.

"You did WHAT?" He calmy walked around to the driver's side and got in, starting up the car.

"No one hits on my girlfriend and gets away with it. Especialy not my girlfreind for 4 years?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Hey, I had to get him to leave me alone somehow!"

"Sure, Sure." Forest looked amused. "So where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm... To get a kitten!"

Forest raised an eyebrow at me. "You're one weird chick, ya' know that, hon?"

I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms, slouching down, and propping my feet up on the dashboard. Then, I turned to smirk at my soulmate. "It's what I do best."

For a while, we just sat there, in comfortable silence. I could see Forest sneaking glances at me, as I thought over what Seth had told me. Would it be cuter if I had Rynn change my hair back to auburn? It has been a while since I last saw it like that, so, maybe...

"For-chan?" I asked turning back to look at him.

Forest raised an eyebrow at me. "'For-chan'?"

"Yes, I've decided to call you For-chan from now on. Can I ask you my question, now?" I grumbled, leaning my head back on the seat. Sometimes even _soulmates _could be annoying.

"Sure."

I bit my lip, and turned to look out the window. I couldn't ask him this to his _face. _"What would you think of me with auburn hair?"

Forest raised an eyebrow. "You want to die your hair?" his voice made him sound like he was disgusted at the thought.

"No, of course not!" I cried. "My hair is naturally auburn! I'll just have Rynn cast a spell to turn it back."

Forest gave me a horrified/surprised look-was it wrong that I got turned on by that? "Rynn's a witch?"

"Uh... no-o-o-o-o" I pulled up a cup of coffee from nowhere, and started to drink it. Don't ask how I got it from nowhere, we live in a world where vampire's exist, and you're worried about coffee? What the hell's wrong with you?

"Uh-huh, sure..." Forest rolled his eyes. "I already knew Rynn was a witch, so you can cool it."

My eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

"Aha! So she is a witch!" Forest laughed, pointing at me.

Oh, shit! Why did I just say that? Quick, gotta think of a witty comeback that'll make him think that she isn't a witch! Come on girl, think!

"Aha! So you _are _David Schwimmer!" I cried, pointing back at him. Great, Ria, just great...

Forest rolled his eyes, and stepped on the accelerator. "Come on, if you want to get a kitten, we'd better get going, now."

My eyes brightened at the mention of my kitten. "You're really getting me one?"

"Of course."

I jumped, excitedly, then my froze. "Oh, god, Forest! Stop the car, _now!"_

Forest slammed on the breaks, and looked at me as if I was crazy. I didn't pay much attention to it, though, as I unbuckled my seat belt, and jumped out of the car.

"Hon, wadda'ya doing?" he asked, getting out with me. I hardly noticed him, just enough to answer the question.

"I'm pushing Seth's car into the ditch." I explained, reaching the black Sedan, "If he wants it back, he can haul it up, himself."

I reached under the car, and tried to lift it so that it would go falling into the ditch. It didn't budge. I strained, and felt a vein pop in my nose, causing it to bleed, as I continued. Finally, I stopped, and started breathing hard. Behind me, I sensed Forest roll his eyes, he wrapped his arm around my waist, and hauled me away from the car.

I watched as he one handedly tipped the car into the ditch. Making _me _look like a weakling.

He turned around, smirking. "There."

I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms. "You're such a show off. And, by the way, I could've done that myself. I just wanted to make you feel good about yourself."

Forest rolled his eyes. "Okay, hon. Whatever you say."

I glared, and turned on my heel, getting ready to storm back to the car-and came face to face with the cutest kitten ever! It was black with white paws, and was staring up at me with bright yellow eyes.

Cooing I bent down, and picked her up, holding her close to my chest. "This is the one!" I cried, spinning in a circle. "This is my new kitten! This is my-my... _RAI!"_

{Rynn's p.o.v}

I sighed, leaning my head against Mori's arm as we made our way through the park. I froze when I saw it, the most adorible sight ever! A kitten! A black kitten with white paws and was just so uderly adorable! It was so cute, and I just had to have it!

I let go of Mori, in favor of picking up the kitten. Surprisingly enough, it didn't hiss or bite at me, instead it just rubbed it's head against my chest.

"Hm..." I chuckled. "I think we've gotten ourselves a perverted kitten."

"Uh, Rynn, it's a girl." Mori laughed.

"What, how can you tell?"

"By it's scent."

"What?" I cried, holding the kitten at arms length away from me. "She's on her period?" I began gasping for absolutly no reason whatsoever.

"No, she isn't, it's just-females have a different scent then males."

I smiled and went to hug him. "You have a very sensative nose, then, huh?" suddenly, I felt something hard pressed up against my stomach. I moved my head to glare at him. "Don't tell me your getting arroused by my kitten, you freak!" I cried, slapping him in the chest.

Mori laughed and shook his head. "It's not the kitten that's doing this to me, hon."

"So... it's the maple tree, then?" I cried, and pushed myself away from him. "Don't touch me you... Maple tree fucker!"

Mori looked confused at me. "Uh... how do you even do a maple tree...? They don't have holes..."

"Well, some of them have knots."

Mori sighed, and glanced over at me, eyes hot. "Rynn?"

"What?"

"You're doing this to me. Now put the kitten down, and let's go to your house. I believe I have some buisness to take care of... if you wish..." Mori turned and strolled casually back towards my house.

Rynn smiled, and turned the opposite way, running around a corner with the kitten in her arms. Not too long later a crazy chick on a motorcycle with a kitten peeking out from her jacket rode into the park and pulled to a stop right in front of Mori.

"R-Rynn?" Mori gasped.

Rynn hopped off the motorcycle and glared at him. "Well, you're not expecting me to drive myself, are you?"

Mori chuckled, and kissed her, before getting on the bike. "Well, you're not going to make me wait all night are you?"

Rynn giggled then climbed onto the motorcycle behind Mori, tucking the kitten in his jacket so it wouldn't get blown away. "Wouldn't want my little Guen to die, now would we?"

A motorcycle ride later, they were at the house, the kittens eyes were wide and her hair was blown back. It looked like it had just stuck it's head out of a moving car. Which it kinda did...

Rynn hopped off the motorcycle before snapping her fingers congering food infront of the door. "There, Guen." she purred. "Go eat."

With that she grabbed Mori by the scruff of his shirt, and dragged him up the stairs behind her.

{Ria's p.o.v}

Ria smiled, and set Rai down by the back porch of her house. She'd texted Rynn earlier and told her to conjure up some cat food at the front, so she smiled and waved the little kitten over that way.

"Go on, Rai!" she smiled, "You're food's over there!"

Rai looked up at her, with wide blue eyes before prouncing off towards the food. Ria promply grabbed Forest by his shirt and proceeded to drag _him _upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Tifa: Yola! We're back! Ah... I feel drunk now...

Miss. Hour: Drunk?

Kori: She's on a sugar high... Anyway, incase you haven't noticed, Miss Hour is back on for this chapter! I know you guys're happy!

Miss. Hour: I'M STILL PISSED OFF!

Kori: We had a mess up with our pizza order.

Tifa: We tried to order pizza, you see but Little Ceasar's is stupid, and said we canceled the order when we didn't so Miss. Hour called them back, and  
yelled at them, and now she's pissed.

Kori: So, now we're going to let her type her frustrations out. So, sorry if there's a whole bunch of swear words in here.  
*whispers*  
She's on her period.

{Little line thingy that we stopped putting here for some reason}

* * *

{See? See? The it is!}

{Yura's p.o.v}

{This is in honor of Miss. Hour who is scaring us a bit, right now. Tifa: She threw a book at me!}

"This is bullshit!" Yura cried, throwing her phone across the table. "Those Little Ceasar's people are on crack! I hate them and their stupid pizza-actually their pizza's pretty good, but I hate the people!"

"Yeah!" Ria yelled, knocking over her glass of strawberry milk with oranges on it.

"What're you drinking?" Mori asked, obviously completely ignoring the two rampaging girls.

Rynn glanced at her bottle before answering. "Skinny-dip beer. It's supposed to make you want to skinny di-"

"$10 minimum my ass!" Yura yelled, jumping up on the table, and breaking it in half.

Rynn was fast enough to grab her beer from the table, away from the danger. Glaring, Yura jumped down before flipping the chair over, and making the black haired girl land on the ground.

"I still got my beer!" Rynn yelled triumphantly, holding up the bottle as if it were a prize.

Yura grabbed it before chugging it down. "I'm gonna fucking kill them!" she yelled, throwing it against the wall.

Butler sighed. "I suppose I'm gonna have to clean that up, aren't I?"

Ria glanced over at him, and nodded. "Uh... yeah."

Sighing again, Butler moved towards the closet. "I'll go get the duster."

Yura smiled evilly, thinking about the last time Butler had been in there. He returned shortly after and bending down to sweep up the glass. Ria and Yura both leaned over to watch, as the three black haired kids went back to talking.

"Nice ass." Yura murmured.

"You're telling me." Ria breathed, before nervously glancing over at Forest who was glaring at her.

Suddenly the kitchen window smashed open and a mexican man with a mustache dressed in a Spider-Man costume and a sunbraro came crashing in.

"I am Spider-Man!" he yelled, in a Spanish accent. "Fear me, and give me all your money!"

Yura pulled out a baseball bat, making her way over to him and preceding to hit him with said bat.

"Stupid Little Ceasar's guy!" she cried, hitting him over the head like a pinata. "I did not cancel my order!" she gave the stupidly dressed Spider-Man-ish dressed dude a final smack on the head. He flew out giving a final "PUUUUUTAAAAAAAAAA!"

The doorbell suddenly rang.

Butler sighed loudly. "I'll get it."

The others followed closly behind him, he opened up the door to see a guy with a mustache and a sunbraro. He looked freakishllly familiar, but Yura couldn't quite place him.

"Um, hello, sir." Butler said. "How may I help you?"

"Do you have any cheetos?" the guy asked. He had a stupid look on his face. "Ohmigod! He's from Pizza Hut!" Rynn cried.

"Oh, good." Yura sighed. "If it was Little Ceasar's I'd have to kill him. So, you have pizza?"

"Um, no actual-"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she yelled, jumping on him.

"WAIT, I GOT PIZZA IN THE BACK!" the guy yelled after she'd shaken him for a while.

Yura ran to the door, ripping it off! She opened a box, it had green olives. "RAHHHH This HAS GREEN OLIVES!" She threw the box at his face sending him back. Grabbing all the boxes. "YOU BETTER  
HAVE SODA!" She ripped off the door taking the soda and ripping off the cup holders. She ran back in side stomping on the pizza guy. Slamming the door behind him.

Throws the pizza on the table when the mexican Spider-Man breaks through the window screaming. "Guaqumole!" "Damn it Bitch!" Yura yelled, she grabbed the nearest kitchen knife throwing at him missing him cutting the rope instead. Then she charges after beating the living shit out him. Until he surrendered. "ALL RIGHT I SURRENDER!"He yelled.

"Allright." He swiped out a switch blade and flipped it out. "Hey I saw this out of a youtube video once!" She punched him grabbing the switch blade. "Stab one flesh wound Stab two death Stab three add lettuce tomatoe popcorn and you got you self a salad!" Yura snapped the switch blade and then switch blade throwing it at Mori! Hitting him in the shoulder.

"AHH!" Mori yelled. "AHHH AHHH AHHH AHHH!" He screached.

"Got any Nachos?" Ria said. The mexican spider man ozzed guaqumole. Yura bent over licking the flesh wound. "Yeah...it is guaqumole..." Mori pulled out the knife, licking it tenderly. "Hmm..." Comtemplating for a moment he edged over to the dead guy. Biting into the guy. He pulled back in terror.

"HE IS Guaqulmole!" He screamed, then he the spider man melted. "SWEET Who wants Guaqulmole!" He scoops up the goop.

Then it turns back to dead guy. "AW! It seems Guaqulmole is a key term."He said. "Sweet." Mori smirked, before dipping his chip back into the guy.

"Wait, how did they do that?" Forest asked, taking a chip himself and dipping it in as well.

"It's an animation spell with food." Rynn explained.

"A what?" Ria asked.

"Remember that food fight that happened at school last year?" Rynn replied. "When I made the mountain out of mashed potatoes to protect us? Well, it's like that-only it's a more advanced one."

They finally noticed Butler standing in the doorway, a look of horror on his face. "I'm going to have to clean this up, aren't I?" he asked, before dropping to his knees and sobbing. "I hate my life..."

"Eh, whatever, man." Yura grumbled. "I'm gonna go put on some socks. You guys are all to weird for me."

"But you're the one who assulted the Mexican Spider-Man!" Ria yelled.

"Whatever, you're still weird."  
{Little line thingy}

* * *

Tifa: Haha! That was a fun chapter to write, as you can tell, I'm kinda on a sugar rush! !

Kori: I think Miss. Hour finally worked off all of her frustrastions.

Miss. Hour: Yeah, I'm not pissed anymore after beating that Mexican Spider-Man.

Tifa: Yeah, you shouldn't be pissed after virtually taking down a Mexican Spider-Man who turned into Guacamole. It's a great stress reliever.

Kori: Might I just add that the whole Guacamole part was their idea, not mine. I'm just the messanger. Anywho, we're making this one contest like fanfic. You give us vague story ideas and then we  
write hilarious one shots after it! So, look for that if you want to see your ideas in our words!

Miss. Hour: It should be interesting what they come up with!


	11. Chapter 11

Tifa: WOOOOO! Time to get the plot started.

Kori: Didn't the plot already start?

Tifa: ...Specifics, specifics! No, I mean we're finally going to do something about dumb-frap, and the boy's parents. Now, ON WITH ZE STORY!

* * *

-hey, we remembered the line thingy again!-

{Rynn's p.o.v.}

I sat down at the table, grabing a slice of pizza. Since Yura's freak out (and I had since cast a spell and figured out the fact that she was on her period), it had been a few hours. Butler was still working on cleaning the guacomole-man-thing, the rest of us had stopped eating him in favor of the pizza, and Yura was napping.

"So! We need to find... God this pizza is good!... Who sent that guy," I broke off and jabbed my half finished slice of pizza in the direction of the guacomole. "After us."

Forest frowned over his pizza. "What makes you think anyone sent him?"

Ria answered for me. "Because he turned into mush. If a mexican-spiderman-robber attacked it wouldn't be too wierd, just a high dude robbing the biggest house on the hill, that also has very little security, simple, duh, but because he's a creation of spell-ishness, someone had to have made him and sent him after us. I think it was Dumb-Frap."

I looked at her funny. Mori meanwhile was freaking out. "What?" We both said in unison, but he shouted it.

"How do you know about Dumb-Frap?" Mori asked, slamming his fist on the table.

"Who's Dumb-Frap?" I had to ask.

Forest laened back in his chair. "Dude, they know. They have know for a looooong time. Dumb-Frap is the guy we were talking to."

All the blood drained from my face. "Oh goddess. Oh my fucking goddess!" I launched myself over the table, grabbing Forest by the shoulders and shaking him violentlly, a lot like Yura did to the pizza guy. "TELL ME HE ISN'T A HORRIBLE THING! THAT'S WHAT RIA AND I CALL EACH OTHER! OH MY GODDESS! TELL ME HE'S CUTE! TELL ME DAMNIT!" I let go of him, and launched myself at Ria, hugging her, as she hugged me back crying as bad as I was.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Our wails of horror echoed around the house, before Mori clapped a hand over my mouth, and Forest a hand over Ria's.

"Both of you calm down! Listen, yeah, he probably sent the guy, but that's what's going to happen, and unless we-... Unless we kill you. And if we don't..."

I took Mori's hand off my mouth. "Hey, no prob, I'm a pretty kick-ass witch, I should be able to cast a spell to summon them or something. But, why exactly did he send you to kill us?"

Forset answered this time. "According to Dumb-Frap-" Ria cut him off, wailing "DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"

Rolling his eyes, Forest began again. "According to the slave driver," He shot a glance at Ria. She nodded and mouthed 'Better.' "You are the most powerfull witch, like, ever, and you're going to take over the world in the name of Circle Daybreak. Ria is supposedly your only weakness."

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what the take over the world part is about, but I am a member of Circle Daybreak."

"Hey, hey, hey! I am so not a weakness!" Ria yelled out. "I can seriously kick ass when I feel like it!"

"No one's calling you a weakness, Sis. Now do you want me to summon your parents or what? Now, I just need to get a clear view of them. Forest, drink a bit from Ria, and give her a clear image of your parents, Mori," I held out my wrist. "Drink."

Mori and Forest looked stunned. "Y-you can do something that easily?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well I am supposed to be a super witch. Should be cake. And if I can't summon them, I can always locate them, call up a sprite to take out any barriers, then summon them. Or something like that." I gave them a smile. "It's really not a problem. And if it is, we can always storm the place and do things the classical way."

Forest raised an eybrow. "The classical way?"

Ria replied a bit too joyfully, "Blow it up and burn it down! WOOO!"

I chuckled softly. "Well, yes, but a bit more subtle than that. After we get them back is when the fireworks start." I gave the others a big smile, linked an arm with Ria, who was also smiling.

"So suck our blood, give us the images, and we can get this thing a-rolling!"

{Forest's p.o.v.}

"Alright, circle set," Ria sat down across Rynn, taking her sister's hands, which were about a foot away from either side of the candle in front of her. "Let's do this!"

The two girls sat in a circle of candles with a single red one between them, that was bigger than the rest.

"Um, don't you need to light the candles? And why is Ria in there with you? She isn't a witch. Is she?" I asked, confused.

"The candles will light themselves, and I always do big spells with Ria. Now hush or I'll kick you out." Rynn answered, unfocused.

I frowned and was about to question why she did spells with Ria, but Mori elbowed me in the side and gave me a look that plainly said 'shut up!'

I focused my attention on Rynn once again when she took a deep breath, and spoke in a haunting tone.

"_I bid thee, Spirits of Flame,_

_To show me that which I seek."_

The incantation was short and simple, but the effects of the spell weren't. All of the candles sputtered to life, burning at least three feet high, bathing the room in a fiery light. The candle in the center of the circle burned higher than the rest, closer to five feet, and was a pure white flame. Another string of white fire spiraled out around the main flame, suspended in mid-air, while two more flickering strings found the girl's hands and licked their way up their arms.

The main flame suddenly spread out into a disk shape and an image flickered, a cell that held a four people. It was my parents! And Mori's as well. The flames flashed images of each of their faces confirming their identities, before they began to recede.

"Is that them?" Ria asked us.

"Yeah."

"Damn, I was hoping not. It'll take a bit more than a simple spell or two to bust em out. Look."

The image zoomed out, moving through the halls, passing tons and tons of men, trained warriors that were experts in combat, before exiting the building and looking down on what Mori and I knew to be Dumb-Frap's headquarters.

"Figures he'd keep them right under our noses." I muttered at the same time Mori let out a curse

Rynn sighed. "_I bid thee farewell, Spirits of Flame,_

_And I thank thee for serving me well."_

First the image disapeared, then the white flame going from a dish to a spear, the flames on the girl's arms receding and finally all the flames on the outside went out with a bg whoosh of air and the last lit candle, the main one in the center burned like, well, an ordinary candle.

Ria sighed, leaning forward with Rynn and in the same breath blowing out the last candle. The two then got up, and walked over to us.

"Do you guys know where that is?" Ria asked. "I hope those guys all leave on vaction or something, cause it's gonna be a pain to fight them all."

"Yeah, It's Dumb-Frap's-"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "it's the slave driver's HQ. And there are normally more guys than that."

Rynn sighed before smiling evilly. "Well then, it seems some fireworks will be needed afterall. Yay! I haven't gotten to fry anyone in a while."

* * *

Tifa: And there it is! Tada! Awesome right? I am so proud.

Kori: Of course you are.

Tifa: Anyways, review please, tell us what you think if you can, and be happy, because another update should be coming soon.

Kori: If you don't we'll know, cause Rynn is using that spell to watch _you._

Tifa: See you next time! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Kori: We are back!

Tifa: And we get to do some awesome action prepareness in this chapter!

Kori: Tifa... you gatta handle this... I-I don't think I can handle it (goes into Tamaki's corner, all depressed)

{For those of you who don't know what Tamaki's corner is... watch Ouran High School Host Club, and then you'll know! If you like this story, you'll like that show!}

Tifa: Let's get this show on the road!

Kori: What, you aren't worried about why I'm depressed? I feel loved...

Tifa: No, I'm not worried at all. You get upset when your socks don't match... which is everyday. So just take your socks off, and lets get writing, cuz this chapter will knock your socks off, anyways!

Kori: It's summer, Tifa, I'm not wearing socks.

Tifa: So you say, but what are those things on your feet? Ohmigod!

Kori: Squirrels? (falls over) Fred died... Dobby died... Snape died... Hedwig died... George's ear died... They all die!

Tifa: What about Dumbledore? He died for a strong cause-a true sacrafice!

Kori: No one cares about him! George's ear is more depressing! Poor ear, it had so much more to do in life. Go on dates (with me), get married (to me), have kids (with me)

Tifa: So, I'm guessing you get George and I get Fred, right?

Kori: Yes, we discussed this, already.

* * *

{Ria's p.o.v}

_The Eye of the Tiger _bounced off the walls of the training room as Rynn and I prepared to fight. It was mostly to pump us up, but also because it made everything seem well, less stupid when we moved in slow motion.

Rynn let loose fire balls, hitting targets placed around the room in place with the song. Meanwhile, I sparring with a punchingbag, while our soulmates were staring at us like we were crazy. But, I didn't know what their problem was! I was a freaking good fighter! I had a black belt in every Martial Arts fighting... thingy... pose... stuff out there!

A few hours later, the two of us walked out of the training room, once again in slow mo in tune to _The Eye of the Tiger. _Our soulmates had grown tired of watching us be "stupid" a while ago, and had gone into the _other _gym to do their own thing, and "actually practice".

They each turned to look at us, each raising an eyebrow as they noticed our bulking jackets.

"Jeez." Mori breathed. "How many weapons do you girls need?"

"Weapons?" Rynn smirked. "These aren't weapons, they're merely... toys."

We each opened up our trench coats to reveal rows and rows of... chocolate bars, candy, and cans of whipped cream.

"What the hell?" Forest exploded, as Mori stared at our stash of goodies as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "Are you two on a suicide mission, or something?"

We both rolled our eyes. "I don't need any of this stuff, thank you very much. I can cast some very powerful spells with a flick of the hand, and that should be more than enough. And if it isn't, Ria can take down any remaining mob. Though, I do have to admit that if I do catch on fire I'll be... screwed."

Forest's eyebrow ticked, as he continued to attempt at keeping a hold of his temper. I knew this via the fact that we were soulmates... _sometimes _it comes in handy... sometimes.

"Please tell me you at least have disguises." he hissed.

I nodded, "Yepp!"

We both turned and pulled out masks from our back pockets and pulled them over our faces. Mine was of Rynn's, and Rynn's was of me.

"That's not what I meant, you dopes!" Forest exploded, "You can't go in looking like each other! Get new masks, _now!"_

"We already got'cha covered." Rynn smirked. We both pulled out masks of Fred and George Weasley before putting them on. "We were hoping _you _could wear these to make you more appealing, but... if you insist."

Mori, meanwhile, was trying not to laugh. "Can you get me one of those Fred masks?" he asked. "It'd be ironic, a dead guy, wearing the mask of a dead guy-"

"Fred isn't dead!" I cried out. "He's just taking a really long nap!"

Forest made his way over to me, and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Ria, honey," he breathed, "I really would prefer it if you stayed here." it was obvious that he was worried I would outshine him on the battle field. Keh, stupid male hormones.

Rynn suddenly laughed, "As if! Come on, get your stuff together, we're leaving in five!"

I followed Rynn out the doors, now we were going to get our _actual _disguises. Enough messing with the boys.

{Mori's p.o.v}

My eyes widened in dibelief. Were the girls joking? I had known they were kidding eaarlier with the masks, messing with Forest who was always too serious, but they didn't truly expect to come with us, right? Sighing, I went though all of my hidden weapons, including six daggers, four athames, 42 darts, 2 dart guns, 3 actual guns, 7 stun guns, and over assorted weaponry. I then hurried after the girls, surprised to see two girls I had never seen before waiting with their back's turned to us. One had long wavy auburn hair, the other with large blonde curls.

"May I help you?" I called out, ever polite even at the chance that they could be assasins. They also could not be. My breath caught as the girls turned, their features reavealing them to be my Rynn and Ria. Thier eyes were also different, a bright vibrant green instead of the nearly identical maroon eyes the two shared.

"Took you long enough. Let's go already!" Rynn ushered us out the door so we could see a sleek black ferrarri waiting outside, the motor already humming. Rynn got in the driver's seeat, Ria in passengers, leaving Forest and I in back.

As Rynn took off down the driveway, the tires peeling, and the car shooting forward I noted that she hadn't buckled out seatbelt and was still wearing that bulky Oversized and overstuffed coat. I heard Rynn mumble a phrase, then intense heat filled the car.

"_I summon thee from the heart of the flame, Stevie."_ I fireball suddenly formed in between Ria and Rynn, and that fireball, then opened- or stretche- into a little figuring of a person, not too much larger than my hand.

"Hiya Rynn!" It spoke, it's voice surpirsingly musical and light, like that of a child. I looked a bit closer at the creature to see that it was in fact a child.

"Hey Stevie, I have a job for you. We'll be going somewhere, doing something, and you need to make as much of a diversion as possible."

The thing-Stevie- answered in a small voice. "So you want me to eat and burn stuff while you're away?"

"Yup! And if you could, call up your sister. Hurry up though, we'll be there in 2 minutes."

"K!" The little fireball-kid-thing puffed out and I took the oportunity to ask, "What the hell is that thing?"

"It's a fire sprite, but don't let them hear you call them that. They prefer fiery minions. Well, Rynn's fiery minions. " Ria answered.

"Ready or not boys, here we go!" Rynn suddenly floored the gas, and drove right through a wrought iron gate that didn't even dent the car. She the did a cool looking part-cookie, and got out of the car, looking super badass. We were here.

* * *

Tifa: couldn't resist le cliffy!

Kori: (sniffles) George's ear.

Tifa: Oh, get over it already, and say the line!

Kori: Review... (falls over) Life is meaningless...

Tifa: Oh, god Kori. Don't over react! It's just an ear, not to mention, he's a fictional character!

Kori: LALALA I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU! (hands are over ears)

Tifa: (sighs) Well, like Kori said earlier, review. Or else Stevie will come find you.


	13. Chapter 13

Kori: *hunched over a table* Okay, let's see. Some polyjuice potion, a red kimono, and a strand of Aya's hair. Perfect! Everything's here!

Tifa: Oh, god. Really? Not this again?

Kori: What do you mean?

Tifa: You're trying to piss Yuki off, again.

Kori: No, at first I tried with Kyo's hair, but he overheard that plan, so now I'm going with Aya, he hasn't heard that plan so he won't be expecting it! Mwahahahaha!

Tifa: *pulls out phone* Hey, hey Aya? Kori is gonna imperssinate you to piss off Yuki, okay?

Aya: *over phone* WHAT? NO! I REFUSE TO STAND FOR THIS!

Kori: *sighs* Fine. *throws Aya's hair away, and pulls out a Kyo strand* Good thing I saved this.

Tifa: Thank you, that's better. I can't let you impersinate Aya. If you do, I'll have to stop myself from raping you.

Kori: *eye twitches* What a beautiful thought. *smiles evilly, before dropping the strand into the polyjuice potion* Just don't tell him about this, okay?

Tifa: HEY KYO!

Kori: DAMMIT!

* * *

{Rynn's p.o.v}

I stepped out of the Ferrari, patting down my throat to make sure I had everything on me. Yupp. I had enough explosives to level a city block. Heh heh heh. :)

I approached the front door, ignoring Mori's comment that it was locked. I pulled out one of the cans of whip cream, and sprayed the substance-which was obviously no whip cream around the door, before stepping back and snapping my fingers. Thus causing the door to promply explode. :D

"HOLY SHIT!" Forest yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT STUFF?"

"Uh... I'm not sure of the exact name... but I think it's C4. If I use a magic spell or I just throw it at something, it'll blow up. All this candy, is not candy. It's C4."

"Wait a minute!" Ria yelled, waving her arms about in a comical manner. "We were supposed to take the _C4 _candy? Well, this stuff's useless." she growled before pulling out a actual chocolate bar and taking a bite of it.

"No...no...no. It is not useless. If it takes a couple days to raid this place, we have snacks to help us recover."

"Um..." I turned back to Ria who's face was now covered in different shades of candy "Not anymore..."

"No fair! You didn't leave any for me?" I cried, about to pounce on Ria, explosives be damned.

"Hey, hey! Alright, girls! Let's not fight over candy!" Mori cried.

"I'll buy you both some when we get back, okay?" Forest added, looking exausted. God, how is he supposed to fight if he can't even handle us? Stupid vampires... So weak... Well, other than Mori.

"Alright, what are we waiting for? The place is open, let's go!" Ria laughed, running ahead, giggling joyfully.

All of a sudden a huge flame burst on the far left of the estate.

"What the hell, Rynn?" Forest yelled.

I gave him an innocent look. "It wasn't me. It was Stevie and Sunazee."

"Sunazee?" Mori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ice Sprite!" Ria laughed, jumping up and down. "Ice Sprite! Ice Sprite!"

"What is wrong with her?" Forest asked me.

"I have no idea." I sighed. "Anyways, let's storm this place!" I led the way, giving a evil chuckle before blowing up two guards that had been approaching us.

We ran further into the castle, until we stumbled into a hall full of soldiers.

"Uh..." I cursed, before whipping my jacket off and throwing fireballs at them, as a distraction and pulling up a barrier around my group.

Surprisingly enough, alot of the guards had barriers as well... shoot. Well, the explosion at least destroyed part of the building.

Ria jumped forward, "This is where I come in." and proceeded to beat the crap out of the guards.

Forest and Mori stared at her dumbfounded for a second, before jumping in to help her fight the twenty or so that remained. We had enough trouble taking down the guards, but when we all looked over at Ria, she was gone, a trail of bodies scattered every which way.

I sighed. "There she goes again. Chasing after some guard that had to flee. It's scary, her love of the game of cat and mouse. Let's keep moving, she'll catch up, soon enough."

{Ria's p.o.v}

I laughed, malicously as I finished off the last guard. The damn guy had tried to run instead of being a man and stayng to fight. God, pussies really did make me mad. The poor sap even had the nerve to beg for his life! Ha! Little did he know that I have no feeling above the waist!

Standing up, I proceeded to wipe as much of the blood off my hands as possible. Hm... it made a cute color. Maybe I should try and save some to make nail polish out of it...

Focus, Ria! I mentally slapped myself before looking around. My fun game of Cat and Mouse had taken me far away from the others. It'd take me a while to find them, again. Sighing, I decided to wander aimlessly and hope that I'd find something else to do before I died of boredom.

Something flashed out of the corner of my eye. I dropped to a fighting pose, before realizing that no one was there. Well, at least that's what a regular person would think. I, with my ninja skills-and Vulcan hearing-could hear the quiet breathing from behind a corner.

Narrowing my eyes, I made my way over, still on guard in case they decided to attack. "Who's there?" I called out.

Two kids hopped out. They looked to be about 4 or 5. One girl, one boy. They looked to be twins, both had blonde hair-though the girl's was curly-and golden eyes.

"What're you doing here?" the boy asked, as they both dropped into a professional fighting pose that kids their age shouldn't know.

I blinked, as I watched them. Why were they running around here? It was dangerous! Weren't they scared.

"Answer my question!" the boy yelled again.

Though, I hardly heard him. I was still in shock.

"Gah! Stupid girl!" the boy cried, lunging at me, and and pulling at my hair.

"Gah!" I cried, before slapping him off. "That hurt!"

"Don't touch him!" the girl cried, before hopping on my back and biting my ear.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying to get a good hold of her. "Just what the hell are you?"

The boy grabbed hold of my leg, wrapping his own around it. So, it seems they weren't as professional at fighting as they seemed. I shouldn't be too suprised, they were still kids.

"Hey!" a voice came from behind me. Wincing, I turned, with the kids still hanging on me to see a girl with black hair, black ears and a black kitten tail that were all tipped white. She looked to be about two or three, and her hands were balled at her sides. Damn, kids these days. Were they _all _mutated freaks? I mean, aren't they afraid of anything? "Let go of my mommy!"

I blinked, "Mommy?" had I ever seen this girl before in my life?

The girl's blue eyes grew wide as she looked over at me. "You don't recognize me." she sniffed, bringing her fists up to her face, and her eyes welling with tears. "It's me, Rai."

My eyes grew wide, as I realized that even though she was human-sort of-now, the eyes were still the same. As was the fur/hair type. "Rai, you're-you're-you're a shapeshifter?"

Rai's tears began to fall. "I'm sorry. Do you hate me, now?"

"What? No! Of course not! I couldn't hate you, Rai!"

"Hey!" the girl cried, biting my neck hardly, causing me to yelp. "Remember us?"

I groaned, before remembering the kids clinging to me. "Will you two quiet down if I give you some candy?" I asked.

The twin's eyes grew wide. "Candy?" they cried, before jumping off me.

I smiled, before handing them both the last two suckers. Oh, well. It was for the best. If Rynn had found out that I had saved them for myself after eating the rest, she would've killed me.

"There you go." I smiled as the two of them plopped down, smiling brightly. I then, sighed. Great. How the hell was I supposed to find the others, now?

Making up my mind, I telepathically called Rynn.

_Hey, listen. I found these two kids, so I'm gonna take them home. Do your best without me. Even though you'll totally fail._

_Sure, just don't die. Take the Ferarri._

_Thanks sis! See you at home!_

I propped Rai up on my back, who clutched at my neck as if it were her lifeline, before grabbing the twins-who were still sucking on the suckers-hands, and leading them towards where I hoped the exit was.

"Say..." I muttered, "What's your guys' names, anyway?"

The girl smiled, "I'm Haruhi!"

"And I'm Ryuga!" the boy laughed.

I smiled, "Well, hi Haruhi and Ryuga. Nice to meet you."


End file.
